


(Something) in a box

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Reno got Rude a surprise valentine's day gift. In a box with holes on the side. Hmm.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	(Something) in a box

Rude made the cake, btw ;-)


End file.
